Star Trek: Colonial, Episode 1
by Setzertrancer
Summary: This is an original Star Trek story with an original crew. The only reason this is in Voyager, Is because The Doctor reappears in this series. The entire Alpha Quadrant has been overrun by a mysterious alien. Discontinued.


**Star Trek: Colonial**

**Synopsis:** This New chapter of Star Trek takes place 100 years after Voyager returns home. Earth is suddenly and without warning attacked by a new mysterious alien. The entire Alpha Quadrant is overrun and now humanitie's only hope is to escape in the largest starship ever built. Designed to hold the last 24,000 people of the Federation. In addition to featuring exploration this also deals with the issue of politics as a government needs to be established for the largest non planet conony ever assembled.

The new original crew features the Doctor and a descendant of Katherine Janeway from Voyager. The rest of the crew is my own creation and includes some different personalities. Such as a Prodigy Captain, Religious First Officer, Cybernetic Cheif Engineer, Great Grand-daughter of Katherine Janeway, Genetically Modified Security Officer and a charismatic Entertainment officer.

This story is still a draft, if anyone has any suggestions on how I can make it better please R&R.

**Episode 1: The Colonial Launches**

**Chapter 1, Evacuation**

The forest was dense but beautiful as it was the middle of spring and many wild flowers from a rainbow of colours were blooming. Animal life was making a orchestra of musical chirps from the birds and the galloping of hooves from gazelles and boars. The only thing disturbing the simple and peaceful lives of these animals was a solid looking projection of light made to look like a human in shape. He was a balding man that looked about the age of 40 and was wearing a green and black star fleet uniform. The black dominated the uniform's design and finished at the top with green around the shoulders. Signifying that his expertise was medical. The black uniform would have made a normal man feel quite hot during the sunny day that lit up the forest. But being a hologram The Doctor could not feel the heat as his human matrix was not programmed to react to the heat and it simply passed straight through him. The Doctor raised his arm to look at a small palm sized grey device attached to it. This was his mobile emitter and for more then 100 years had allowed him to go wherever he pleased without his matrix disintegrating when he was no longer in range of holographic projectors. The device however now had a new function that he had been looking forward to trying out. He pushed a new button next to the one that he very well knew would turn off the emitter and leave him trapped out here in the middle of nowhere. A pulse waved over his matrix from top to bottom and immediately The Doctor was shocked as a sensation he had never felt before almost caused him to fall over. It was heat, the sun felt like it was now burning through his now organic skin and the doctor felt compelled to reach for the button again to turn it off. But he knew it would only take a few minutes for his new body to adapt to the heat. He knew everything about the biology of humans and thousands of other races and how they react to heat, but nothing was like experiencing it for himself. He knew that a little sunlight would do him good as he was originally programmed with a pale complexion which was now reacting to the environment. He could feel the wind rushing between his fingers and could hear the sounds of the birds and animals with less clarity and distance but strangely found them to be more pleasant to listen to then before. The Doctor sat down and closed his eyes and just decided to concentrate on the brand new reactions his body was having to this environment, that he could now understand organic species' obsession with. But then he felt another new sensation in the ground below him. The earth shook hard and made The Doctor's bones struggled to hold him upright in protest. A high feminine voice started shouting frantically from a badge on his chest, which was his Starfleet communicator. "Doctor, this is Commander Gaia, the city of New York was just attacked from space, there are thousands wounded and more dead, we need your help". The Doctor's in built program to help people in need kicked in and made him push the button again to return to his holographic form and he then touched his communicator. "I am ready for transport commander".

The Doctor appeared in front of a large half-charred city church and all around it were black burnt bodies many of which were going to die in moment no matter what he did. He immediately calculated the people that had the best chance of survival and most urgent need of assistance and set to work. Soon a very attractive woman with long blonde hair ran out of the church and brought a med kit to the Doctor. She was wearing religious robes depicting symbols representing an eye in between 4 stars. It was a religion that believed a god was watching humanity from a place beyond the galaxy and maybe even time. The Doctor had read about the religion and found it to contain numerous unscientific inaccuracies and generally a faith based approach to how life in the universe came to be. The Doctor didn't let his disagreement with Commander Gaia religion bother him though as he knew some people need religion to feel safe and secure. Commander Gaia was a highly decorated Star Fleet officer as well as the chief minister for the church of the most prominent religion in the world. Although by prominent it means about 10 of Earth's population. Most other religions had disappeared completely with science and technology over the last 300 years showing them all to be too wrong in their assumptions to have any validity in today's society. "Doctor we'll have to evacuate only those who have the ability to move themselves, Shuttle pods are on their way but the nearest one to here will be 4 blocks away". "We can't just leave all these people to die I could save a lot of them". Argued the Doctor. Gaia sighed "I agree Doctor but we can only save the ones we can evacuate quickly, this entire city is going to be a smoking hole in the ground any minute. It was difficult for his program to go against his nature but he obeyed the commander's orders and helped get the injured who could still walk to their feet, while trying to ignore all the other injured who were begging for his help. A Shuttle landed a long but observable distance away from Doctor and Gaia and they hurried everyone they could in the area to the shuttle. These shuttles were a lot larger then most Star Fleet shuttles and were actually equipped to hold thousands of people for short trips. It took half an hour for the stream of injured civilians boarding the shuttle to reach 3000 and at the point Gaia pulled a pulled a lever which closed the doors. Leaving a large mob of terrified civilians to bang at the door cursing their bad fortune at being merely seconds too late to escape. "What are you doing?" Shouted the Doctor "we could have fit hundreds more on board". "I'm sorry" apologised Gaia "But we need this ship light enough for evasive manuvers otherwise we could get shot down by the enemy ships before we reach The Colonial". "What is the Colonial?" Asked The Doctor.

Meanwhile in Munich, Germany…

"Mr Horus, it's time the wake up the operation was a complete success" It came from the voice of a scientist in a white lab coat who sounded very pleased with himself. Ben Horus opened his eyes and could for the first time since his accident feel his arms and legs. But he could no longer feel them in the same way he used to, instead of feeling blood pumping through his veins he could feel electricity surging through his limbs, which felt kind of like and adrenaline rush but it also made him feel like his limbs were now lighter, in fact he felt so light he thought he would look down to find no limbs at all. He pulled his hand up to his eyes and saw what he had already expected. His hand was now entirely mechanical and moving parts could be seen jagging out of a synthetic violet coloured skin. "The artificial skin will take a while to retract onto your body and when it does it will be hard for people to tell you are a machine" Replied the scientist as if answering a question his patient was about to ask. "I'm not a machine" He argued "My brain is still intact is it not". Horus was surprised when his voice came out sounding like a metallic robotic screech. "Yes" replied the scientist "The only organic part of you left is your brain, So you could say that you are still human in the way it matters, the memory augments were also a success and contain the knowledge of every kind of engineering field". Horus sat up now and looked at the rest of his body the skin on his robotic legs had obviously adjusted more quickly as other then the violet colour of the skin he could not tell they were now artificial. He could feel a heartbeat although it too was like his pulse and felt more like a comfortable static spark with each pump. Next his put his fingers on his face and found it to no longer be mangled. He could feel and recognise his familiar facial features. The scientist handed Ben a mirror and started making a speech "There are a few things you should be aware of, firstly you must not activate all of the new memory augments at once as it will overload your brain, just activate one each week and you should be able to come to terms with the new information" Horus looked at the mirror and found they did justice to his original appearance and could recognise himself immediately, except of course the violet skin. He also observed that his head was now bald and knew it would no longer grow hair. "You also no longer need to eat" said the scientist "But you still need to plug your self into a power source for 4 hours every 20, I have a manual here that will inform you on anything else you need to know, I hope you enjoy your new life". Horus nodded to him and said "Thank you very much for saving my life using your technology, I've always wanted to be a cyborg and now my dream has come true, I can honestly say I'm glad I nearly died". "Your welc…" the scientist started to say when all of a sudden an explosion blasted the laboratory around him to smithereens opening most of the room to the brightly lit sky. "What in earth happened?" Horus shouted, expecting the scientist to reply. But he could see him bleeding on the ground with a dozen shards of glass from windows and beakers sticking into his neck and chest and a brick next to him had obviously impacted his head. Looking at himself Horus realised that he too had been pierced with glass but did not feel it and his new skin was cut in places revealing the machine parts beneath. Horus ran pass the rubble and out into the open and could see a huge shuttle had landed nearby and on loud speakers a voice made a looping announcement. "Earth is under attack we need to evacuate you, please make your way slowly and calmly to this shuttle". Horus had no need to argue and found the considerable distance between him and the shuttle closed very quickly as his new legs propelled him forward at a surprising speed.

Meanwhile in Sydney, Australia

Xanian Zuex one of the most decorated captains in Star Fleet was making a guest appearance at a command class at Starfleet academy. "Command is one of the most difficult classes in Starfleet academy, I should know because I have taken and gotten perfect marks in almost every class Starfleet academy offers and this class was even my most challenging". Zuex didn't like sounding so arrogant but it was his job to, he was meant to appear like an idol for these students to aspire to and so Starfleet ordered him to portray himself as an arrogant determined man who would never let failure take a hold of him. He knew that it was impossible for these students to achieve his level of accomplishment anyway because his brain had been genetically modified at birth to operate ten times better then that of unmodified people, which was most. This sometimes struck Zuex with sadness and dissatisfaction as he believed that all of his achievements were not his but his modified genes. While he was speaking the classroom double doors opened suddenly with great force that nearly launched the doors of their hinges. "whoops, sometimes I forget my strength" laughed a man who came barging into the classroom with a smirk on his face that quickly changed to a serious concerned look when he saw Zuex. He was a giant of a man who was 6.6 feet tall and had arms so huge they were nearly half meter in width and veins corded all over his arms like snakes. He had very short brown hair and wore a black and yellow Starfleet uniform that indicated he had a role in security. "Everyone" He shouted in a voice that boomed so loud he could have talked to hundreds of people without a microphone. "Earth is under attack, there is a shuttle waiting outside to evacuate all of you off this planet, please make your way calmly to the emergency exits as there will be room for everyone in the academy". The crowd in the classroom only took heed of a few of the man's words as they hurried towards the doors in a panic. "Lieutenant Commander Tor!" shouted Zuex with a combination of being glad to see him and anger at the news he brought. "Earth under attack, how is that possible?". Chrys Tor shrugged his massive shoulders and his loud voice boomed out again. Tor's voice was always loudest when he had adrenaline running through his body as being a physically genetically modified human being, caused many natural biochemicals to be particularly potent. "Not even the Authorities have any idea what is going on, all of a sudden alien ships we have never seen before started wiping out life on every planet and space station linked with the federation in this quadrant, hardy anyone had a chance to escape from the smaller planets and it was only when we noticed we could no longer communicate with most of our allies that we started mobilising an escape plan". Tor stopped talking suddenly and decided to change the topic. "Never mind that now, You have been chosen as the captain of the Colonial I need you to come with me, I'll explain the rest on the way". Zuex followed Tor in a hurried pace to a large lobby at the middle of the school where he could see thousands of students panicky and scared as hundreds of them at a time got transported away. "What's the Colonial?" asked Zuex. "You'll find out soon, we're transporting next" replied Tor. As soon as he finished his sentence the environment around them began to fall away as they were transported.


End file.
